Éphéméride
by Heleonora
Summary: Éphéméride : "Journal dans lequel une personne consigne les faits remarquables, quotidiens ou non, de sa vie." CNRTL  Le chant des oiseaux. Une autre page. Et ainsi le temps s'écoulait. Long ou court, impossible à savoir, ce temps-là, ne se mesurait pas. C'était le temps vécu de la paix, celui qui dirige les âmes dans les au-delà des seules temporalités admises de tous.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating : K

Statut : Texte complet

Genre : Romance Poetry

NDA : Un OS drabble imaginé et écrit pendant mes longues journées de révision en préparation des partiels de juin. Offert en exclusivité à Scorpion-chan23 en l'honneur de son anniversaire déjà bien passé, je le publie aujourd'hui avec son accord.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La fine brise avait encore le parfum tiède de ces orages de fin d'été, qui le temps d'une nuit retenait le souffle du monde de son éphémère immortalité, ne laissant comme souvenir de son passage que la fraîche et résineuse odeur des pins. Le parfum chaud de la terre mouillée. Et cette fragrance, bien que légère à présent, embaumait la pièce dont la fenêtre avait été ouverte quelques instants plus tôt. À cela, une odeur sucrée de thé s'ajouta. Et le chant des oiseaux résonnait dans ce silencieux petit matin. Et puis la brise. Et puis le calme. Un moment sans fin. Le ciel encore lourd de ses colères de la veille projetait les éclats nouveaux des couleurs de sa renaissance, les nues percées du rose tendre d'une aurore nouvelle.

Seul le bruit du tissu venait rompre cette harmonie parfaite. Suivie bientôt du murmure religieux du papier, tourné avec une délicatesse calculée. Livre en main, il s'était confortablement installé, son thé encore fumant posé à ses côtés, ses jambes étendue devant lui sur la méridienne, ses chevilles nonchalamment croisées. Et ses pieds nus qui profitaient de la douceur du velours cæruleum. Une page tournée. Le vent qui faisait s'envoler une mèche flamboyante. Une gorgée avalée. Le chant des oiseaux. Une autre page. Et ainsi le temps s'écoulait. Long ou court, impossible à savoir, ce temps-là, ne se mesurait pas. C'était le temps vécu de la paix, celui qui dirige les âmes dans les au-delà des seules temporalités admises de tous. Ce temps-là se comptait au son du bruissement régulier des pages qui rythmait comme bon lui semblait la course de la vie. Ou alors ce rôle-là était celui de l'alouette qui jouait de son chant, résonnant entre les branches des arbres qui toutes lui servaient de trône, changeant de lieu au gré de ses envies. Nul ne pouvait savoir. Une page de plus.

Dans son dos, le plancher de bois clair craqua. Il ne réagira pas. Il restera plongé dans sa lecture, immobile car on ne peut plus à l'aise, et il attendra que le bruit s'étiole et se fasse oublier. Le rideau de voile blanc, semblant prendre vie sous les caresses invisible du vent sur les airs légers d'une valse oubliée, laissait passer en son travers les échos silencieux des divines prophéties. Et la douce fraîcheur de l'aube. Et tout ne redevint qu'un doux silence intemporel. Le temps d'un temps incertain. Un temps sans temps. Sans fin. Et puis un pas. Et un autre. Une page tournée. Une présence qui se rapproche. Est là. Une autre page tournée. Et un chapitre terminé. À côté de lui, le velours s'affaissa sous le poids d'un corps dont la tête venait s'échouer sur ses jambes. Son livre dans une main, le souffle du temps à venir dans l'autre. Et tout en faisant voler les pages sous ses doigts, il jouait d'une conscience lointaine avec les longues mèches étalées sur lui. Avec la peau mate d'une épaule. Suivait la ligne translucide d'une cicatrice. Le creux d'un cou. Une courbe de visage. Des lèvres pleines. Des paupières clauses. Qui s'ouvrirent sur deux océans de minuit.

Enfin, tous reflets d'innocence quittèrent la pièce. La dernière page était tournée, et l'ouvrage posé. Laissé-là jusqu'aux probables nouvelles heures d'oubli du lendemain. Sa main cessa alors tout geste, épousant définitivement l'arrondit de la joue qu'elle protégeait avec une grâce enfantine, pendant que les regards se redécouvrirent. Comme pour la première fois. La première fois de cette journée. Et les mêmes éclats qui les enchantaient de part et d'autre, ces yeux, aux couleurs mystérieuses et changeantes des rivières d'autrefois. Et enfin ils se virent, encore une fois sous ce halo mystique de l'aube mourante. De longues mèches rousses se mêlant aux boucles blondes abandonnées sur ses jambes, alors que son visage se penchait dans un immobile mouvement aérien. Sera scellé de ses lèvres la chaste gloire d'un amour partagé. Un baiser, au goût sucré et familier de café noir, qu'il ne savait pas apprécier autrement. Un baiser de miel et un délicat sourire partagé dans cette intimité sacrée. Les mots à présent pouvaient être prononcés. Mais pas de suite, pas tant que la magie laisserait flotter encore de cette aura presque palpable qui volait autour d'eux.

L'alouette acheva son dernier chant et s'envola vers d'autres lieux connus d'elle seule pendant que le soleil prenait place dans le ciel de fin d'été. Déclaration d'une promesse d'un jour nouveau. D'un jour sans fin, jusqu'aux promesses d'un lendemain éternellement éphémère.


End file.
